


Doing Something Sweet

by remanth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Steggy - Freeform, doing something sweet, pre-steggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve bought a gift for Peggy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Something Sweet

Steve Rogers had a secret and a grin on his face. The secret wouldn’t stay secret for very long but he was enjoying the suspense anyway. He carried an unobtrusive white box in one hand, angled so that it was nearly hidden behind one hip. As he walked through the Allied camp, he waved or nodded at people who acknowledged him. But he didn’t stop. He was on a mission and there was a specific person he wanted to find.

Peggy Carter was taking a few moments of quiet, having stepped out of a strategy meeting that was only going in circles. It wasn’t the fault of anyone there, really. They just needed more information than they had. And none of the others had wanted to wait for the information before having this meeting. She pressed two fingers to the bridge of her nose and sighed. It wouldn’t stave off the headache starting behind her eyes but it gave her a moment to pretend she was anywhere but here. Maybe somewhere where it wasn’t raining all the time and the ground was slimy mud. That might be nice.

Footsteps made her straighten up and square her shoulders, squelching their way through the mud towards her. Wouldn’t do to show any weakness to the soldiers. Or to her colleagues. Though she’d proven her worth a hundred times over, enough to be listened to, any weakness would likely be used as an excuse to pat her on the head and tell her she was pushing herself too hard. Not that the others weren’t doing the same. But instead of one of the enlisted men, it was Steve Rogers coming towards her. She nodded at him, sternly telling her heart to stop the quick beats that had started when she saw him.

“Hello Steve,” Peggy said when Steve stopped next to her and ducked his head under the awning of the tent. His hair was bedraggled and water dripped down his temple. Not that Peggy was looking that closely, oh no. “How are you?”

“Wet and cold,” Steve replied, shaking his head. “Just another day on the front lines, huh?”

“Yes, and it looks like more of the same over the next few days,” Peggy said, looking up at the gray clouds. “The rain’s not going to let up.”

They fell into silence then, a companionable silence that didn’t feel the need to be filled. They accepted each other, knew they could rely on the other. Even though it hadn’t been very long at all since they’d first met. Then again, it was war and friendships, or relationships, burned brightly and quickly. Steve looked down at the box in his hand, hidden against his side, and smiled again.

He’d been walking through the little village their camp was near and enjoying a few free hours. He had some money and, for once, didn’t have the need to save it. Spending it seemed like an incredible luxury and Steve wanted to enjoy himself. At least before the next mission. It was a dangerous one and there was every possibility he wouldn’t make it back. Even with the enhancements he had.

A sweet, sugary scent caught his attention. Steve followed his nose to a small bakery near the middle of the village. The bakery was still open, surprising considering all the rationing. And in the window were the most delectable-looking chocolate truffles. They were a deep, rich brown with light ribbons of white across the tops. The display declaimed them to be dark chocolate with an almond glaze. It went on to describe the chocolate as sultry, warm, and sweet. It had immediately reminded him of Peggy and that had decided him as to what he’d spend his money on.

“I uh, went into the village earlier,” Steve said, stammering awkwardly. He held out the box towards Peggy. “I got something for you?”

“What is it?” Peggy asked, taking the box. Her fingers trembled slightly as they brushed against Steve’s and a flash of warmth ran through her. She opened the box, gasping a little. “Oh, I haven’t had these in too long.”

Inside the box sat two of the almond-drizzled truffles. They were cradled in a pale blue paper. Peggy thought that it was almost the same color as Steve’s eyes. She lifted up one truffle delicately, sniffing it. The scent of chocolate and almond nearly made her moan. It really had been too long since she’d had anything sweet. And she’d always had a weakness for chocolate.

“Here, you have this one,” Peggy said suddenly, handing the box back to Steve.

“Oh no, Peg, they’re both for you,” Steve argued, staring down at the box. “I wanted to give you something sweet.”

“So let me do the same for you,” Peggy replied, putting a hand on Steve’s arm. She squeezed his arm, smiling at him until Steve looked away. “We can enjoy our truffles together.”

She waited until Steve picked up his truffle. Then, she brought hers to her lips and bit into it gently. Just the smallest of bites, to get the taste of the chocolate and almond. It was almost sinfully delicious and her eyes fluttered closed at the taste. It kept her from seeing Steve staring almost rapturously at her.

Steve was thrilled when he saw that Peggy obviously enjoyed the present. He watched her, all unaware that his heart was in his eyes. A small smile tugged at his lips, the truffle in his hand forgotten. All of his attention was on Peggy and how much she was enjoying the sweet chocolate. When he felt the truffle slip in his fingers, he looked down and saw that the chocolate was melting. He popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly. When he was finished, he licked the melted chocolate off of his fingers.

Peggy opened her eyes as she finished the little bite she had. She turned to Steve in time to see him licking his fingers. The last bits of melted chocolate disappeared as her breath caught in her throat. A bolt of desire ran through her then. She wanted him, more than she could have imagined. Instead of saying anything, Peggy slowly ate her truffle. She made it last as long as she could. There was no telling when she’d have anything like this again.

“Thank you,” she said when they were both finished with the truffles. “This was a wonderful gift, Steve.”

“You’re welcome, Peggy,” Steve replied, his voice quiet as he stared at her with a strange intensity in his eyes. But it wasn’t uncomfortable; quite the opposite. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Silence fell between them again, comfortable but charged this time. There was a tension between them that had been there before. But now it felt like a storm on the horizon, the moments before lightning struck as the air filled with the scent of ozone. Peggy leaned towards Steve, unsure of what she was going to do. Maybe lean up and kiss him, maybe just rest her head on his shoulder. But the moment was lost as a courier ran up to the tent. Peggy sighed and gave Steve one more smile as she patted his arm. Time for work; everything else had to wait. But not for too much longer.


End file.
